


[MIX] I could be wrong, I could be ready

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix based on 12ways' Alex Galchenyuk/Brendan Gallagher story - <i>I could be wrong, I could be ready</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[MIX] I could be wrong, I could be ready

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I could be wrong, I could be ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653739) by [12ways (yourblues)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourblues/pseuds/12ways). 



Download Link: [zip](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/I%20could%20be%20wrong,%20I%20could%20be%20ready.zip)

Track List  
1) Safe and Sound - Kyosuke Himuro feat. Gerard Way  
2) Everybody Wants Somebody - Patrick Stump  
3) Shake It Off - Taylor Swift  
4) He's Not a Boy - The Like  
5) Come Over - Clean Bandit feat. Stylo G  
6) Love You More - The Pierces  
7) My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light Em Up) - Fall Out Boy  
8) Grow Up and Be Kids - The Cab  
9) Medicine Man - The Hush Sound  
10) Confidence Man - The Jeff Healey Band  
11) Chasing the Sinking Sun - Shout Out Louds  
12) Dissolve Me - Alt-J (∆)  
13) Electric Feel - MGMT  
14) As Cool As I am - Dar Williams  
15) Naive (Kooks Cover) - Lily Allen  
16) We're All Mad - Natasha Bedingfield  
17) I Want You To Want Me - Letters To Cleo  
18) Headlock - Imogen Heap

**Author's Note:**

> This mix was created for hockey big bang 2014. The cover was made by me.


End file.
